The War Comes To Equestria
by ShadowWerewolf375
Summary: The land of Equestria and her allies has known nothing but peace. That all changes when a brutal war fought by humans and werewolves from far distant worlds comes crashing down on their planet. will they have what it takes to survive a war that has waged for 500 years? Who will survive and who will perish.


**Location: Unknown location in an un-mapped part of the universe**

**Date: September 25, 6527**

**Side: Werewolves**

**Mission: Find and defend any populated planet from the human threat.**

A large fleet of ships flew through the black and endless void that was space; the fleet was comprised of 6 destroyers, 3 battleships, 2 assault carriers, and a single massive flagship. They flew in a tight formation the two carriers were in the center with one battleship up front and other two guiding the rear, the six destroyers lined the outer-rim of the formation forming a protective oval.

The flagship was in no need of protection; it flew ahead of the pack its massive guns ready to obliterate anything that would cross their flight path. Deathly Shadows was penned on the side of its massive black hull as it made its way towards the planet that lay ahead of them. It was massive and truly beautiful; crystal clean oceans, fresh none-polluted air and magnificently green forests.

Deep inside the ship's interior werewolves were working at an incredible pace; trying to learn as much as possible from this pure untouched planet.

"Snow what can out tell me about this planet?" A werewolf asks he wore a general's suit which was filled with metals signifying his success as holding off the humans his fur was a dark sliver and his eyes were a faint ice blue, he had a long scar running down his right eye.

"Wardrift we have run bio scans several times and the scans continue to be the same." Snow replied her coat was a snowy white her eyes a bright forest green she continued to look at the console her eyes filled with worry.

"Let me take a look at the readings." Wardrift said as he walked over to the female's console, she reluctantly stepped aside to let him get a better look as his old, but ever keen eyes read over the reading with relative ease and grace and what he found…shocked him.

"Snow…if I'm reading this right then we have an intelligent race of equines living on this world." Wardrift said Snow looked at into his ice blue eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Wardrift but I've scanned the planet's surface at least a half dozen times and…" before Snow could finish Wardrift brought her into a hug.

"No need to be sorry Snow we may have found a race that could very much be like ours let us hope for the best." Wardrift said as he released Snow and turned to the rest of the crew that were on the bridge.

"My brothers and sisters we have found a world that is populated by equines-like creatures." Wardrift said many of the wolves turned their heads and looked at him in surprise.

"Contact the rest of the fleet and inform them to put all power to the engines I wish to meet these creatures immediately." Wardrift stated the wolves gave a howl of approval as they all ran to their stations and the ship began to accelerate.

Wardrift walk over to his station and pulled out a small transparent pad after doing various hand gestures at the object the face of a black werewolf appeared. Wardrift couldn't help but grin at the surprised expression on the wolf's face.

"Brother what do I own this unscheduled call?" Aiden asked Wardrift smiled at this.

"Aiden brother we are going down to the planet get your pack ready you'll be going down with me and Snow." Wardrift replied.

"You're taking your mate with you? Wardrift I really don't feel like babysitting her." Aiden said at this Snow appeared behind Wardrift with a cruel expression.

"I heard that Aiden." Snow said as she barred her canines Aiden smiled.

"Don't worry Wardrift I'll get the boys ready." Aiden said as he cut the connection.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Deeper inside the Deathly Shadows in the barracks Aiden sighed as he cut the connection; Aiden walked down the hallway passing his fellow brother and sisters warriors until he found himself at the _Full Moon Bar_ entering the smell of alcohol hit his nose as he walked past wolves of various shapes, sizes, and colors. It didn't take him long to find the group he was looking for who were happy drinking and chatting about various topics.

"Come on guys duty calls." Aiden said as he looked down on them.

"Alright Aiden what the reason that I have to put down my beer?" A wolf who was a dark brown asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Smith we're heading planet-side sorry to ruin your fun." Aiden said as he helped put the others

"Damn I never get to relax!" One of the wolves said his fur was a mix of light brown and grey.

"Sorry James but we got a job to do." Aiden said as he let off a grin.

"Come on West get your lazy ass up." James said to a snowy grey wolf that had fallen asleep a small pool of drool forming around his muzzle.

"Five more minutes mother." West replied, at this a forest brown wolf kicked him out of the chair West woke up and glared at the culprit.

"Damn it Rick you do that everytime!" West whined Rick smiled.

"Rick leave the pup alone." A tall tan wolf said as he punched Rick in the shoulder.

"Fine Blitz I'll leave him alone." Rick replied as he help West onto his feet

"Alright guys stop jerking off we got to gear up so we can get planet-side." Aiden said in a commanding voice the five wolves immediately stood at attention when Aiden was serious (_Which was rare_) Then it's important.

"Get your asses to the armory get your gear your weapons and get ready for anything." Aiden said as he walked off towards the armory the others quickly followed.

The armory was filled with hundreds of weapons and along with various types of ammunitions ranging from laser canisters, to plasma coils to the standard slugs. Along the sides of the Armory were special stalls in which the wolves would get their armor on. Once Aiden and the others reached it they made their way to the stalls as a scanner came down and began to scan their bodies; once compete a small glowing circle appeared on each of their chests. They all pushed the button and there was a loud humming as metal plating began to form around the circle then quickly began to spread to the rest of their bodies.

After only a few seconds the armor had covered every inch of their bodies and began to expand becoming thicker as their came another hum as a light began to form around their bodies before disappearing. More mechanical arms came down from the ceiling handing them their preferred weapons and filled their ammo belts with the proper rounds.

Once they were locked and loaded they all ran down the hallway to the nearest service lift and took it down to the hanger. Once they entered the hanger their first sight was a standard R-55 Osprey, it looked very much like the old V-22s only larger, faster and heavily armed it was their go to drop ship.

"What took you so long?" Snow asked she had an angry scowl as she stared at the armored wolves.

"These guys took their sweet time." Aiden said is voice altered by the speakers Snow rolled her eyes as she fixed her outfit it was the same uniform she had worn when Aiden first met her it was a green button up blouse with a black skirt.

"Alright let's not get hostile with one another get in the ship we've already entered the atmosphere so they know were here." Wardrift said as he entered the drop-ship Snow and the others followed close behind.

"Pilot take us to the city that's below us." Wardrift said to the pilot who had dirty blond fur she gave a quick nob as her hands flew over the controls it wasn't long until the drop ship hummed as the P57 engines roared to life and they were off.

Snow grabbed Wardrift's paw he gave her a reassuring smile as the ship began to vibrate as it neared the ground. Aiden looked at the others as they grabbed their rifles the magnets disengaged allowing them hold their rifles the doubled checked that their rifles had full clips.

"Remember guys stay on guard anything can go wrong on these missions." Aiden said the others could help but recoil at the truth to those words.

There was a rumble as the landing gear touched the ground and the ramp was lowered as Aiden and his team rushed out weapons ready, however they were quickly stopped by the site in front of them. The sight of the multi colored equines was something the battle hardened wolves thought were only in fairy tales.

"What am I looking at?" Smith asked still in shock

"You're looking at colorful ponies." Aiden said Smith let out a growl.

"I can see that smartass." Smith replied suddenly one of them spoke.

"What are these things?" One of the ponies in the crowd spoke spooking the wolves.

Blitz freaked out at this and he pointed his rifle at them. His mind was trying to comprehend this and this wasn't helping.

"Holy fuck they can talk!" Blitz yelled as he pointed his weapon at the ponies.

Luckily Wardrift had come along and placed his paw on his shoulder Blitz looked into those old wise eyes and relaxed. The rest of the wolves followed his example as they lowered their weapons, that's when six ponies step forward and five of them wore necklaces and one wore a crown. The purple one stepped forward with a serious look on her face. She began to yell in a language they couldn't understand, luckily Aiden reached for his belt and began to pull out his translator and tossed it to her. She looked at him with a confused look and he motioned for her to put it on so they could speak, once she put the device on he spoke.

"There that should help" Aiden said she still gave him that glare

"What do you creatures want?!" she nearly shouted.

"We've come here to protect you from the human threat" Aiden said

"You come here in our strange flying device and you point what are clearly weapons at us and you expect us to believe you?" she said

"Let us talk to the leader and we're prepared to explain everything." Aiden said

There was a loud bang followed by a flash of light as two large looking ponies seemed to teleport in front of the crowd Aiden couldn't help but be awed at the sight of these beings, he stepped forward and offered them translators which they took after the purple pony spoke to them.

"Who are you stranger?" The tall white mare said in a commanding voice, Wardrift stepped in

"I am Captain Wardrift me and my fleet were sent here to scan for life signs when we found them we were sent to make contact with whatever life forms lived here and protect them from the humans."

"Who are these humans?" She asked

"They are a vast and dangerous race that pushes for expansion to feed their growing numbers, but they don't believe in sharing and have a tendency for war." Wardrift as a shock wave hit the group causing mass panic

"Sir Humans are here!" Aiden yelled.

"Get your people to safety we'll hold them off" Wardrift said as he stared at the white mare she gave a nob as she had the crowd move.

While Wardrift and Snow took the drop ship back to The Deathly Shadows Aiden and the others stayed on the ground help provide support to the ponies as the two fleets clashed in the sky.

**Thank you to Kl0ndike for looking over this and helping me fix it up.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
